Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal
Robot Wars Club The Robot Wars Club is the only wanted page left that can be dealt with. I have tried to write, even a really small page, but I'm struggling at the moment. What shall we do about it? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:52, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I was going to write something up at one point but then I got a bit... sidetracked. Still it was an important part of Robot Wars (you had to join it to enter the show, for instance) so I think there should be something on it in the future. StalwartUK 22:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Recent Inactivity I'm sure you guys have all noticed that the wiki has had little activity recently. When there was an Arena tournament that people were voting on, stuff happened, as those articles got looked at and fixed, but we have the wiki wars going, which so far only has 2 battles. We need to find something to do. Maybe we could have a community effort to finish the Dead Metal page, or expand the articles on all the minibots. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:03, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :We could try to get any information for the Minibots, as the pages are really bare. Anyone who has them all, could we maybe get the weights of them all? Jimlaad43(talk) 23:49, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Well that's hardly going to fill out the pages, is it? There's really not much you can say about the minibots. I have them all, though I'm not sure how I would weigh them. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Weighing scales? Well, some robots had a lot said about them (This one) while others have very little (This one). I'm just concerned that the wiki has run dry when there are stub still out there. As I said, if we all had a community effort to slowly work together moving through the job list one at a time, A) There would be some decent activity again; and B) the wiki would become a more happy place. For example, there is a list of episodes that need expanding. We could all choose a few episodes that it is our job to expand. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:23, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :I was going to say, some of the episodes are in need of expansion. CrashBash (talk) 07:40, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Also it might be a good idea to check when the minibots (and possibly the other toys) were released as I have a feeling based on when I went to the official Robot Wars website once that they could be wrong. StalwartUK 09:30, March 6, 2014 (UTC) House Robot Rebellion house robots Currently the various House Robot Rebellion pages all have different ways of listing the house robots that took part in them (and sometimes show their stats). I think it's time sorted this out and came up with a more standard way of showing them. Personally I would have a list of some kind in the "Competiting Robots" sections but I'm not sure that would suit the Extreme Warriors pages (which were full blown tournaments as opposed to single events). StalwartUK 23:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Spelling, Nomenclature and Grammar on User's pages Here's something I've always refrained from, but always wanted to do. On user's own pages, can/should we change spelling and grammar? Stuff like Iron Awe (instead of Iron-Awe) and its/it's or just bad punctuation are a bit annoying, but is it right to edit pages like that? Thought below? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :Only if they ask for it. If thy're violating a rule, then it's ok, but editing people's pages without their permission, it's a slippery slope to "correcting" dissenting opinions. Proper grammar or lack thereof is a reflection of one's abilities and regards to personal image, and the last thing I'd want to do is distort someone's reflection. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Did You Know There is no facts left in the Did You Know facts for consideration page. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:09, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I know, and I've tried to come up with something good, but it's a no-go at the moment. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:39, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe start recycling the old ones? Christophee (talk) 20:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Original US Robot Wars Competitors I have been researching the robots that competed in both Battlebots and the original US Robot Wars on the Battlebots wiki lately, is it worth making pages for those that do not already have pages on this wiki or not? More than likely not.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:19, June 10, 2014 (UTC)